When we were one
by Itconsumesme
Summary: Friendship is a soul dwellin in two bodies. That's what she always used to say when referring to us. But then she would've been here right? She would've felt my pain and be here. She's not. She's not here and she hasn't been for the last five years. A Quinntana story with some Brittana but def Quinntana :) Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Quinntana fic so bear with me, please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

Santanas POV

**November 2016**

Friendship is a single soul dwellin in two bodies. Aristotle

That's what she always used to say when referring to us. Quinn and her stupid quotes about life, love and friendship. But then she would've been here right? She would've felt my pain and be here. She'd be here and help me get through this. She's not. She's not here and she hasn't been for the last five years.

**February 2010**

My eyes hurt and for the millionth time I asked myself why I was reading some shit about a guy who's been dead for probably more than a thousand years instead of going to Pucks party down the street. There were probably the hottest girls of town there and I could be doing body shots right of them. The thought alone made me smirk. Right now I could be running my tongue all over that hot Lindsay girl and -

"Santana! Stop thinking about fucking some bimbo and actually do something for that test on monday. Seriously I can't believe you're actually at the top of our classes with the amount of time you spend learing instead learning."

I inched closer to my best friend and whispered in her ear. "Wish I was learing at you instead of those bimbos? Cause I can totally arrange that"

Quinn actually blushed at that which made me smirk and weirdly enough let my heart speed up to an unhealthy rate.

"Get over yourself, S. Not every girl here wants in your pants".

I put my hand dramatically on my chest "You bruise my ego, Q".

She scoffed at that "As if anyone could do that".

I leaned back in my chair and pretendet once again to read about that Aristotle guy. From the corner of my eye I was looking at Quinn. I couldn't believe that we've been friends for almost 10 years now. I admit to myself that I'm pretty lucky to have her as my best friend. Not many girls in this shit hole of town would have been okay with the fact that their best friend was gay. Or that said best friend was kind of a bitch to her on more than one occasion. I guess 7 year-old-me deciding to push that pretty little blonde girl from swing was one of the wisest things I've done in my young life, because after that little Q went all psycho on me and we had to spend a whole afternoon together, cleaning classrooms. At the end of the day she was my best friend.

"You know some people would consider it creepy to stare at somebody that hard"

"Shut up, Q", I growled. We both got back to study. After a while Quinn spoke up.

"You know everytime I read something about Aristotle, one of his quotes comes to my mind that reminds me of us. "You wanna hear it?" I just nodded.

"He once said _Friendship is a single soul dwellin in two bodies" _In that moment I was mesmerized by her. The way the sun reflected her face and her thoughtful expression while saying those words with that angelic voice of her were way too much for me. I didn't know how to handle those sudden feelings for my best friend. For my very straight best friend. So instead I asked"what do you think he meant with that?"

After a few seconds passed by and I thouht maybe she didn't hear me, Quinn started to explain "I think it says that when you have found that one friend you can trust with your life, you become one. You can actually feel the other ones emotions. You know when they're happy, sad, angry or heartbroken. Like a soul mate."

"So you think of us as soul mates then?" I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked.

Quinn slapped my arm and got back to her studies. "You're an asshole, S you know that?"

I rested my head on Quinns shoulder and sighed. "I know Quinnie. And just for the record. You have the other part of my very black soul."

**So what do you think about the first chapater? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and pm's**. **I'll try to write longer chapters from now on. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Quinns POV**

**March 2010**

Mercedes and I were standing beside my locker and while she was once again complaining about Rachel getting all the solos in glee I was glaring at Santana and her slut of the day.

Ugh how I hated it when Santana became all sleazy when she was trying to woo those girls.

"Girl, are you listenin to me at all or are you tryin to burn holes in Chelseas head?" Mercedes looked slighty amused. A little too much for my liking.

"Cedes what are you talking about? And who is Chelsea?"

"Chelsea is the girl Santana is eye-fucking right now and who you probably wanna bury alive"

I was getting more and more irritaded by her talk and decided not to comment on that.

"Come on we need to get to class or we'll be late."

"Hey wait up!" Santana left Chelsea standing in the hall but not before whispering probably something disgusting in her ear which in turn made the red head smiling like she just won the damn lottery.

In class I was trying to concentrate about Ms. Tyler talkin about French Revolution which was slightly hard considering Santana next to me was quietly singing some rap song and tapping her fingers against the table.

"Stop that!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Santana looked surprised since I was never really bothered by her not paying attention and doing god knows what in class but today it made me want to throw her out the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Q? You've been acting weird the whole morning" Santana whispered but somehow Ms. Tyler still heard her.

"Ms. Lopez you want to entertain all of us with your thoughts or are those just for Ms. Fabray as usual?"

"Nope just for Quinn as usual thank you"

I had to suppress a smile at how easily Santana talked back to our teachers.

Ms. Tyler just rolled her eyes and continued with her lesson.

A few seconds later I saw Santana sliding a note over to me.

_Seriously, Q what's buggin you? You're no fun today. -S_

_How'd you know anything about my mood today? You've been trying to get into red heads pants the whole time weren't you? -Q_

_May I just say that trying is the wrong word here as CHELSEA agreed to come over to my house today and do the nasty :):) -S_

I couldn't believe her. I actually could not believe her. I already had a slight feeling that she'd forget what day today was but that she really forgot hurt more than I thought.

Lucky for me the bell rang and class was over so I walked out of the room as fast as I could but unfortunately for me Santana catched up with me pretty fast.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Tell me what's wrong with you. I'm sick of you being fucking moody and takin it out on me all the time."

I was so tired of having those petty fights with Santana all the time and plus I really kind of hated her right now for not remembering which day it was. Most students were watching us now so I said the next words extra loud so everyone could hear them.

"You know what I'm sick of? I'm sick of you pretending to be better than the rest of us when we all know that you're just some kind of bed bunny for all the girls around here. And the worst thing is that you really think it's you who's messing with them but truth is it's the other way around cause they all want you for one night of fun. No one here would put up with you for more than that."

Seeing the short sight of pain in her face made me instantly regret what I said but before I could say anything else the pain vanished from her face, she straightened out her shoulders and slapped me right across my left cheek. Hard.

**Santanas POV**

Stupid fucking Quinn. I mean what the hell? First she's brooding the whole morning, then she throws that bullshit at me and now she just walks away. Unbelievable.

To say it didn't hurt what she said would be a total lie cause it did. Like fucking hell.

I never knew that's how she saw me. I thought I was her best friend. Her best friend who got her through that pregnancy scare last year, her best friend that always hold her when her father would drink too much again and take it out on her, her best friend that always spent the night with her on Quinns mothers death anniversary-

Shit.

March 12th. Quinns mother died exactly 4 years ago in a car crash.

**Quinns POV**

I was really considering skipping glee today but it was the only good thing here so I decided to stay. I was still fuming about Santana but also regretted deeply what I said. I didn't even mean it. When I got to glee everyone else was already there, even Mr. Shue. I sat in the last row next to Mercedes and Kurt.

Before Mr. Shue could start Santanas hand shot up.

"Santana?"

"I'd like to sing a song before we start this lesson, Mr. Shue"

Everyone looked surprised at Santanas request even Mr. Shue.

"Uhm...Sure."

Santana got up from her chair and whispered something to the band.

She looked really nervous standing there which was a first.

And then the band began to play and I immediatlely recognized the song and felt my eyes tear up.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

_"I'm so sorry Quinn"_

And the tears come streaming down your face

Cause you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

_"You'll get through this. I promise"_

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

"_No matter how long it's gonna take for you to be okay. I'll help you"_

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

_"She wouldn't want this, Q. She'd want you to enjoy your life and not hide yourself in this house."_

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

_"We're in this together. You won't get rid of me so fast."_

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you can not replace

Tears stream down your face

And I

Tears stream down your face

And I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I  
Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

_"I love you, Q, You're my best friend. You always will be."_

**Santanas POV**

After glee Quinn bolted again, as fast as she could.

Thank god I knew her so well. She was sitting on our bench in our park and silently crying.

I sat next to her, took her in my arms and let her cry. Just like I've done for the past few years.

After some time her breathing got steadier, a sign she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I didn't mean any of-"

"Sshh, Q. I know you didn't mean it. I'm not gonna lie to you. It hurt hearing those things from you but I was an ass for forgetting what day today is. I'm sorry for that. And also for slappin the shit outta you."

She looked into my eyes and smiled and once again I found myself paralyzed by those hazel eyes. They were perfect. Just like Quinn herself.

I leaned closer and so did she. The moment our lips touched for the very first time it felt like my chest was exploding from all the emotions going through me.

That kiss was everything I hoped to be. Except that Quinn pulled away much too fast for my liking.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What are you doing Santana?"

"Hey you were kissin me back. Do not turn this all on me."

Fuck! She regrets it. Of course she does, she's jesus loving Quinn fucking Fabray. Fuck!

"I have to go. See you at school"

And with that she was gone.

Good job, Santana.

**So what do you think? Reviews are always welcomed :)**


End file.
